Boys Night Out
by EgyptianPrincess1
Summary: If your offended by a few harsh words about Rachels death dont read this.Dont get me wrong she was my fav char.and im real upset she died but this is to cheer people up..its a short pointless stupid fic.i wrote it cuz some person said Tobias is always sai


BOYS NIGHT OUT  
  
~Ok please no one get offended..when Rachel died I cried and cried and cried..but I read some story where some person said Tobias was always sad after Rachel died soo..I made an incredibly wierd stupid pointless story. I'm hoping it will lighten some moods not get me run out of town by a crazy mob.   
  
DISCLAIMER: The animorphs do not belong to me however the sexy lingerie does ~  
  
  
  
  
It's been a week since Rachel died.And to be honest...SHE AINT GETTIN ANY DEADER!(please dont be offended by that..please Rachel is my absolute favorite char so if I can write this certainly you can refrain from throwing Flame throwers at me.At least for the moment.I enjoy the little tickle it gives me) I picked up the phone and called Jake Marco and Ax and somehow invited them over for some beer and apple pie.And of course they all dropped they're very important lives to come over.  
  
DING DONG!  
  
I opened the door and saw Marco holding a six pack of ketchup, Ax holding a bag of porkgrines and Jake holding a jar of pickled pigs feet.WOOO!  
They all ran in and we continued to slap eachothers butts and do very manly things.We all sat on the couch and watched some manly sport.  
TOUCHDOWN!Ax shouted!We all proceeded to look at the commericial of a jar of mayo.   
"Woooooo" We all shouted in usion, "Touchdown."  
  
KNOCK KNOCK!  
  
Door!I'll get it!Jake shouted and stumbled over to the door drunk on ketchup and pickled pigs feet.It was Cassie wearing sexy lingerie "Oh Jakey I'm so sorry I ever left you!Your the manliest manny man I've ever met and no man no matter how manly could never compete to your very manly manness please take me back!" "Uhhhh" Jake burped as an afterthought "no!"then he slamed the door in her face.  
"Jake your incredibly stupid if your turning me down!"Cassie called through the door. "No" he stated "I am incredibly depressed and insane!" He just giggled and waddled back to the others.  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
"Oh boys this is so much fun!"*insert girlie laugh here*Jake was giving Marco a pedicure while Ax was brushing Jakes hair while Tobias was dyeing Ax's fur bright pink while Marco was putting bows in Tobias's feathers."You know what time it is boys?" Marco stood up in his pinky lace nightgown. " Prank phone call time!" A collection of giggles and squeals was returned. Marco picked up the phone and in a girlie voice said: "Mr. Adison?Hello this is your lover..." A whole bunch of snorts and giggles were accompanied   
MR Adison:Marco I know thats you stop calling my friggin house!" "Oh my Mr. Adison I love it when you get all..worked up..we should hook up sometime!"  
Mr Adison:"NO!NEVER!" "Oh Mr. Adison now your denying your feelings for me?!I'm going to call your wife and tell her all about us! I can't believe how cheap you make me feel! Everyone giggles. My turn!Ax screamed. He picked up the phone: Is your computer a mere flat screened unprogramed keyboard controlled model?!" Ax giggles and hangs up. Everyone stares at him then starts laughing.They start laughing even more when they realize the person on the phone couldn't hear him because he was talking in thought speak.  
  
An HOUR LATER  
  
"ARRR!" Jake hits Marco with a pillow Marco hits Ax with a pillow Tobias hits Jake with a pillow Ax hits Tobias with a pillow.Marco being the smallest gets thrown out a window.  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
All the men of the Animorphs wich does include Ax because damnit he pays his fees and even puts in extra hours!... were sitting in jail for failed attempt at prostitution. Cassie is sitting at home in sexy lingerie pouting and well Rachel is dead and god bless her.shes the only sane one.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Put this under your favorites and I'll be your best friend... 


End file.
